lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Robin
Robin is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions, from the DC Comics franchise. Background Timothy Jackson "Tim" Drake witnessed the death of Dick Grayson's parents when a circus act with the latter and his parents went wrong. When a nine-year-old, Drake stumbled upon Batman and Robin fighting the Penguin, and he recognised Robin as Grayson when he saw him perform a complex acrobatic move he performed at the circus. He deduced Batman's identity as his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, and began watching them from afar. Following the death of Jason Todd--the second person to take the mantel of Robin--Drake approached Grayson, now Nightwing, and tried to convince him to become Robin again. He refused but took him to Batman so that he could become Robin. Batman wasn't happy with the idea of training Drake, but Nightwing and Alfred Pennyworth convinced him. After assisting in the defeat of the Scarecrow, Batman finally deemed Drake as ready to fulfill his role as the third person to take the mantle of Robin. Robin is depicted as having rivalries with villains such as the Penguin and Two-Face (according to Standing Small and LEGO Magazine, respectively). Also, he is often working with the Spoiler. He would later become a member and the leader of the Teen Titans. Dimension Crisis Robin was one of three characters (the other two being Frodo Baggins and MetalBeard) taken away through a vortex by Lord Vortech, prompting Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle to begin travelling through the LEGO Multiverse to find them. He and Batman were chasing after Bane in Gotham City, when the latter shot green shards of Kryptonite at the Dynamic Duo and Robin got a sample, asking Batman why Bane would need a ton of Kryptonite in the first place. As they were about to cross the bridge, Robin's Red Bird Cycle went out of control, alarming Batman and sucking Robin into a mysterious blue portal. Later, he was held prisoner by Lord Vortech together with a couple of characters, like Frodo and MetalBeard. Lord Vortech then uses Robin, Frodo, and MetalBeard to create the Tri. Trivia * He was voiced by Charlie Schlatter in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. In LEGO Dimensions however, he is voiced by Scott Menville in-game, who also voices his ''Teen Titans Go!'' counterpart. ** Interestingly, Schlatter continues to voice The Flash, and also voices Kai in place of Vincent Tong. * He shares the same hairpiece with Newt Scamander and Rowan North, but in black. * He was first publicly confirmed to appear in the game on the thumbnail of the Tri Hard with a Vengeance! achievement. * It was confirmed by Mark Warburton on Twitter that Robin is, in fact, Tim Drake, the current Robin in the LEGO Batman series, despite the character's physical appearance resembling the Teen Titans variant of Robin, and Dick Grayson's voice actor from the Teen Titans Go! animated series voicing this appearance of the character. Gallery robin imprisoned.png three guys heroes too bad.jpg|Robin alongside MetalBeard and Frodo Baggins on Foundation Prime Category:Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Good Guys Category:DC Comics Category:Index Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:2015 Category:Vortech's Prisoners Category:Teenagers Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Starter Pack